Amor a Segunda Vista
by Ulquori
Summary: Spoilers de Eclipse.


¡Hola a todos los que andan por está sección

¡Hola a todos los que andan por está sección!

Pues… Son las dos de la mañana y no tengo nada de sueño, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando la inspiración llegó a mi linda cabeza.

Adoro a esta pareja, me parece tan tierno y adorable que Kim se haya enamorado de Jared. Me recuerda a mi realidad, por desgracia.

Sin más el fic.

**Jared y Kim no son míos, sino Edward Cullen estaría tarareándome una nana y Jacob Black abrazándome.**

_Amor a Segunda Vista._

Kim se consideraba una chica normal. Tenía buenos amigos, notas normales, unos padres amorosos y estaba enamorado del chico más guapo de su clase. No había nada que malo en su vida. Bueno, así pensaba ella.

Hasta que empezó a ocurrir _aquello._

Era un día normal en la escuela. Kim había llegado al salón de su clase correspondiente y dejó sus cosas en su lugar. Lamentablemente, su mejor amiga, Charlotte, no estaba en esa clase. Para matar un poco el aburrimiento, sacó su libreta favorita, una libreta de color negro, que según sus palabras "No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que sea su libreta favorita, solo por el hecho de que Jared tenga el mismo color de cabello" y empezó a dibujar sin prestar mucha atención.

Una Sombra por ahí. Una por haya. Un rayón y remarcamos más. Ya casi había finalizado su dibujo, cuando una voz le llamó la atención.

-Bonito Dibujo.-escuchó desde su lado derecho. Su mano se quedó paralizada y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Volteó lentamente su cara del lado de donde provenía la voz, y contuvo la respiración.

Era Jared. Aquél hermoso chico del que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada. No sabía desde cuando le había empezado a gustar, ni recordaba porque. Tal vez había sido su manera de expresarse con los demás, o su misión de proteger a las personas. Tal vez había sido su carácter fuerte que le decía no dejarse por la demás gente. En ese momento solo sabía dos cosas: Que Jared era extremadamente guapo y que necesitaba respirar.

Kim empezó a toser y se sujetó el pecho para tratar de recobrar el aliento. Jared extrañamente preocupado, le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda con tal de ayudarla. Kim lo miró sorprendida. Esa actitud no se la esperaba de Jared.

Normalmente, ni siquiera le hablaba o miraba, y que ella recordará no se sentaba junto a ella, sino cuatro lugares más adelante. Se enderezó y sin dirigirle palabra alguna, por lo sorprendida que estaba, no porque no quisiera claro, empezó a guardar la libreta y sacó su libro de biología.

Se encontraba confundida, y curiosa, sobre todo lo segundo, por lo que no pudo evitar, mirar de soslayo a su compañero de pupitre. Casi, y la palabra clave es casi, se cae de su silla de la impresión, dado que pilló a su compañero observándola, pero gracias a unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que la sostuvieron a tiempo, no lo hizo.

-Kim… ¿Te encuentras bien o quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

-_Madre Mía_.-pensó Kim.-_Se esta dirigiendo a mi, y por si fuera poco ¡Sabe mi nombre!_

La chica negó con la cabeza y se sentó correctamente antes de que el profesor se enterara. En algún momento debió entrar, pero ella estaba más interesada en una cosa, o mejor dicho, en una persona.

Jared seguía mirándola como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del universo. Y a decir verdad lo era, de su universo. Jared había entrado como todos los días en los que lo hacia y estaba pensando seriamente en darle un buen golpe a Jacob. El chico lo traía loco, bueno, no solo a el, sino a toda la manada, lo único en lo que pensaba noche y día, era sobre aquella chica vampiro, cuyo nombre según recordaba era Bella.

Se dirigió a su lugar de siempre, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Cuatro sillas detrás, se encontraba una chica sentada en una de las mesas dibujando serenamente. Nunca se había dado cuenta de ella, o tal vez si, pero nunca había prestado demasiada atención. Lo único que quería en ese momento era hablarle.

Se dirigió hacia ella con pasos elegantes y sigilosos, como un animal acechando a su presa, el convertirse en lobo le había dado ciertas ventajas como ser más silencioso, una vista más desarrollada y un olfato tan bueno como el de los chupasangres. Se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido y observó desde ahí lo que la chica dibujaba.

Era un hermoso acantilado que era rodeado por miles de pinos. En la punta de esté, se hallaba un lobo aullándole a una gran luna. Jared sonrió. Era una gran coincidencia. Trató de hablarle, pero las palabras se la atoraban en la boca, así que lo único que atinó a decir fue:

-Bonito Dibujo

Jared se golpeó mentalmente en la frente. Que idiota se sentía. Solo pudo decirle lo bien que dibujaba, cuando en realidad lo que quería era jurarle amor eterno, bajarle el sol, la luna y las estrellas y hacer que se sienta la chica más querida del planeta.

Vio como la chica se sobresaltaba y empezaba a toser, casi ahogándose. Jared le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, preocupado por su reacción.

-¿_Le habré asustado? Ohh… Eres la persona más inteligente del mundo Jared- _se reprendió mentalmente

Vio como la chica lo miraba con una cara de incredulidad y se enderezó rápidamente en su lugar, para seguidamente guardar su libreta, donde momentos antes se encontraba dibujado.

Jared se entristeció, pero se quedó mirándola, viendo como su cabellera contorneaba su cara dándole un aspecto inocente que encontró adorable, como sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí o como sus labios le incitaban a probarlos. Miró como la chica movía sus ojos hacia donde el se encontraba y vio que estaba por caerse de su silla para darse un fuerte golpe.

Estiró sus brazos y la sujetó cerciorándose de que estuviera bien.-Kim… ¿Te encuentras bien o quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?-preguntó esperanzado a que la chica moviera afirmativamente la cabeza. Más su deseo no se volvió realidad, porque la vio negar.

Kim suspiró. Ese día era rarísimo. Surrealista y Bizarro. El chico que le gustaba se sentaba junto a ella, luego le decía un cumplido, lo pillaba mirándola y le evitaba una caída sosteniéndola.

Jared nunca había creído en el amor. Había oído historias acerca de la imprimación, y había visto como Sam veía a Emily, pero el era realista.

Nunca creyó en los cuentos de hadas. En el final feliz de los cuentos O en el amor a primera vista. Pero...

¿Qué tal el amor a _segunda _vista?

**JK-JK-JK**

_Yo amo esta pareja _

_Lo juro con mi sangre, mucho más valiosa que la de Bella obviamente._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Dejen Reviews!_


End file.
